Logan J. Casper
Write the first paragraph of your page here. History ' "Hulk Is Undefeatable Because He Is The Strongest There Is!" ' -- (Hulk) Logan J. Casper Logan J. Casper was first known, around the city as a civillian, known mostly from the success his father held in the field of nuclear physics. Following in the great steps paved by his father, Logan excelled in the field of nuclear physics acompanying his father in lab experiments, and contributing. Late night, Logan's father believed he was at the brink of his most revolutionary and interesting experiment and discovery. Devoted, and filled with curiousity, Logan stayed after hours in the research center with his father, and the group that worked along with his father. Logan did his duties as he was asked to, cleaning the lab and arranging the wiring to keep the working area clean. Strangely enough, the major discovery Logan's father spoke of, stood infront of him and the scientists. At the center of the lab stood, a large tank which surged with gamma radiation. The scientits continued to meddle and experiment, oddly enough the tank which held the radiation began to break apart, possibly to some errors, or the doing of others. Not long after the tank began to be damaged, the gamma radiation released apon the building, killing the scientists which worked there, including Logan's father. Oddly, Logan survived, He stood larger than he ever was, more muscular, and definetly more green than before. This incident would now be known as the first transformation and awakening of the green beast known as The Hulk. The Arrival Of Atlanteans Logan had finally settled into the city, straying away from the strange events, and when not occupied by his need to study nuclear physics, he grew his friend group, at public areas such as stores and bars. Logan's facial expression quickly shifted one night, when the television screen in the bar, changed to a channel which reported news on a sudden attack on the city. Blasts after blasts, buildings crumbled as the mighty atlanteans struck civillians down with their brute force. Knowing their duties, the mighty heroes of the bay rushed down to the main area of attacks, engaging in combat with the Atlanteans. The news showed that the numerous heroes were being tosed around like dolls, by the powerful Atlanteans. Logan knowing he wouldn't have been much help still then packed his supplies heading over to the location. Using his makeshift weapons Logan arrived at the battlefield, striking the Atlanteans repeatedly with blows, but the mere human Logan, was just another ant to their power. As the Atlanteans used their command over water to blast the incoming attackers, repeatedly. Logan continously rushed back, hit after hit, hoping to chip away at the Atlanteans as a group. Logan used his creations such as smoke grenades, to attempt blind or stun the atlanteans to create openings for the other heroes to strike. Even with the strikes the Atlantean bounced back, throwing even stronger blows back at the brave heroes, standing stronger than before. While other heroes engaged the Atlantean with blows, Logan along with another, dove in to attempt and pin the atlantean down. The Atlantean moved trying to remove them off him, creating openings which allowed them as a group to blast the Atlantean back. Eventually, Atlantean after Atlantean they began to fall. As the forces of Atlanteans retreated, a larger figure emerged, stating that they will crush the city and render it nothing. The city began to shake fiercely, earthquakes left and right, as large Yellow Beams arose around the city. With the repeated efforts of the heroes, the beams of energy stood tall, as then multiple heroes leapt in, including Logan, in attempt to absorb the pillars of energy to prevent further damage to the city. Logan began to scream in pain, as the mere human screams turned into roaring, Logan growing in size, having his skin turn green as well. The combined efforts of the heroes succesfully absorbed the pillars of energy, but then the heroes, seemed off, as they glowed with unbelievable energy, they were now victims of "Warriors Madness". This surge in power, doubled the capabilities of the heroes and Logan. Roaring with immense power, Logan leapt across the city, attacking and smashing anything in sight. The heroes took note of his unbelievable power, realizing he must be stopped. With combined forces combatants such as gadget users, web warriors, and high tech specialists, used their capabilities to restrain Logan. They failed to hold him repeatedly, as he continued to fight back. A Figure wielding a bow and arrow, struck at Logan, and evaded his punches. The figures arrows released, a gas that seemingly cured the Hulk's madness. The Hulk looking at his surroundings confused, superleapt out of the area, and into a deep forest. Hulk Meets Rampage Hulk after taking time, isolated in the forest, was confident in his abilities thinking he was the strongest there is. As the hulk travelled around the forests, he noticed a road area, finding a human who walked by. Hulk leapt at him crashing him into the road, as the Human stood there confused and bloody. The human came to be known as Mordecai Jackson. Mordecai questioned the savageness of the hulk, as he began to transform, he formed into a red version of the Hulk? The Hulk and the red Hulk known as "Rampage" exchanged fists, clashing and slamming eachother against the surface. Rampage held more intellegence than the hulk, putting him into well strategized headlocks, and slamming him around. The Hulk used his brute force, which stood stronger than Rampage's, overpowering his moves, and barraging. After hours and hours of strikes and exchanged blows, the Hulk's continued to go at eachother, throwing eachother into buildings, and ramming into walls, and of course tackling eachother into the dirt. Eventually the hulk's punches took affect on eachother, and after the long lasting fight which stood hours, Rampage was able to knock Hulk over with a uppercut.